


Nature's Rules

by StarDragon25



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Prey, Hybrid - Freeform, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kitsune/Fox Boy, Male predator, NSFW, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: They knew that this relationship would face challenges, but today was especially dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

Nature had it's own set of rules and traditions. They affected all creatures, no exceptions. One of them in fact… was an intimate or rather perverse act.

Izuru felt his self control slowly fading away. He began going heat not too long ago. It had been difficult to not lash out at his lover and to ravage her as he pleased.

He leaned against his bedroom door as he panted, not able to withstand the pain he was feeling. How long did he have to endure this? When will the pain stop?

Someone knocked on the door. “Izuru, are you alright?”

He growled. “Get back, Junko!” He gritted his teeth together as he felt himself sipping further into his lust.

Junko stood outside the room, not able to standby and continue to watch him suffer like this. She watched him lock himself for her protection. However, they both knew that the sexual frustration would just build up inside him and when he finally snapped, it would not end well.

To be honest, she felt hesitate of her decision and felt like backing out and running away. But she knew that wouldn't help, Izuru knew her scent and could track her with ease. He was her partner and it was her duty to him in times like this.

“Open the door, Izuru,” she commanded. She kept herself composed and tried to stop herself from shaking in fear.

A grunted could be heard from the other side. “I said, Get back,” he tiredly snapped. He felt himself reaching his limit of self-restraint. “If you enter, I will not be able to stop himself. I could end up hurting you or worse…”

“I know, but the more you put yourself through this, the more it hurts me,” she confessed. “I want to help you and if doing it with you is the solution, I don't if you're rough with me then.”

She placed a hand on the door. “Please let me in. I want to help you, Izuru.”

Silence ensued for a few moments before he finally made his decision.

Izuru placed a hand on his chest to remind himself of what he was, a predator with an appearance of a human and the instincts of a wild animal. “...Alright, I will allow you to enter, but if I go too far, do not hesitate to stop me,” he orders.

“Alright… I will.”

He propped himself off the door and walked towards the bed as he sat on it, silently gulping.

Enoshima placed her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Once finally opened, she stepped inside and what she saw horrified her.

Books, lamps, papers, and many other items were scattered across the room. Walls were covered with claw marks. Curtains were almost ripped apart. However what was most shocking, was Kamukura himself.

The young man’s shirt was unbuttoned, his hair looked very messy, and his tie was missing. His eyes had black rings under them, signaling that he hadn't slept in days.

Junko covered her mouth as she was unable to process this. “Izuru,” she said through her hands. She knew that he was suffering, but not to this extent.

The long-haired male looked at her, the look in his eyes appearing anything but pleasant.

“Junko,” he hungrily whispered. His hunger for her was reaching it's end. “I need you… now,” he growls.

The girl stood there, not sure what to do now. “R-Right.”

“Come over here,” he commanded. The authority in his voice was visible as he was not waiting for a response.

She quickly approached him, waiting for his next set of orders.

Izuru slowly got up from the bed and grabbed Junko’s right wrist and pinned her to the bed.

She didn't have enough time to gasp or omit any sort of reaction as she witnessed Izuru using his claws to tear her clothes up, leaving his prey in her undergarments. He removed those as well without even asking for permission, showing that his instincts were dominating his mind.

Quickly removing his attire, the male kitsune lined his member up against Junko’s entrance and thrust into her, enticing a cry of pain from the poor girl.

Junko arched her back onto the mattress as Kamukura relentlessly pounded into her womanhood, not showing any mercy to her. She gasped at the speed of which he going. The frustration he built up must've been too much, as he was not slowing down.

“I-Izuru,” she gasped. Her legs buckled as the pain she felt from his thrusts intensified. This wasn't love, it was pure lust and only lust. He didn't care about her well being right now, all that to him was releasing the sexual tension that he kept to himself.

His grip on her legs increased as his thrusts were getting a bit sloppy. This prompted him to withdraw his cock from her, causing Junko to whine. He quickly grabbed her and flipped her on all fours.

Izuru penetrated her again as he grabbed a hand of her hair and pulled on it.

Junko shamelessly moaned at what he doing to her. She no longer felt afraid of this as she was going turned on by Izuru's roughness.

The sound of each other's bodies slapping against each provided music to her ears as she was lost in her own lust.

Seeing her enjoy this disgusting act really caused him to get more aggressive. He pulled even harder on her hair as he thrusted deeper into her. The sound of skin hitting skin was getting louder and more animal-like.

This act came to a close as Izuru felt Junko's walls close around his member as she came. The sound of her moaning along with her juices dipping down set him off as he released his cum deep in her womb.

Their juices mixed down as they fell down her legs and onto the bed and floor.

He pulled himself from her as Junko panted, recovering from the very rough experience.

“I-I helped… r-right, I-Izuru?” Her mind was still dazed from the crazy sex they just had.

Izuru himself didn't respond as he watched the girl breathe in and out before falling finally passing out from exhaustion. He panted as he saw her entrance dipping with his essence.

_“For a prey that enjoyed my disgusting display, you are not so bad.”_

He got on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well, preparing for tomorrow and the mess that he had to clean up.

 

 


	2. Second Time

Sunlight shined through the windows and poured into the room. Junko began to open her eyes and yawned. She started to stretch her arms, but suddenly felt a jolt of pain rush through her body. “Ow!” Her body was still sore from yesterday's *events*.

She looked over at Izuru, who was still sleeping. He had a rather peaceful look on his face, his breathing was soft and steady. Junko sighed, happy that he regained his senses, but was also a bit annoyed about her body being sore. She decided to forgive him since he wasn't in control at that time. She carefully removed herself from his grasp and proceeded to go the bathroom, ignoring the painful feeling in her legs as she walked.

She arrived and closed the door. She turned the shower on and stepped into it once the water was warm enough. The feeling of the water running her hair and body provided a feeling of comfort to her. She sighed. “Ah, this is what I needed.” She ran her fingers through her hair as she relaxed.

Izuru woke up to find Junko not in his room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawns. “Enoshima?” He then heard water running. “She must be showering then,” he concluded. He got off the bed and stretched. The events from yesterday were still fresh in his mind. “ _I will apologize to her when she is finished."_

  
He did feel sorry for being so rough with her. Being in heat was the worst time for him. It forced him to act out on instinct and canceled out rational thought.

Although, even before this happened, Izuru was already acting strange, to Junko anyway. He began being protective and possessive of her in public, especially if other guys were looking at her in a way that pissed him off. He gave them a death glare and they backed off, considering that he was already stronger and faster than most humans along the with the fact that he had claw that could tear people to shreds.

Shaking away his thoughts, he left the room to wash up.

Junko was still showering, she didn't feel getting out anytime soon. Since she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of the door opening. Izuru stepped inside to see Junko showering. The sight of her naked body reawakened the beast inside him. “Not this again.” He just finished going through heat and wasn't in the mood to have sex again, but instincts were difficult to control, especially for a predator. He quietly walked up to her and slowly slid a claw down her back.

Junko jumped when she she felt something sharp move down her back. She was then suddenly pressed against the wall of the shower. “W-What's going on?!” Her question was answered when she felt a hot breath against her neck. “It's me, Junko,” Izuru replied. He moved his hands up and her body. She gasped at his movements. “W-What are you doing? I thought you went to back normal after yesterday. I did, but after seeing you in here, my body decided to take action,” he explained.

He lined his member against her entrance and penetrated her. She moaned. He began thrusting into her. “Izuru!,” she gasped. Junko pressed her body against the wall for support as he pounded her pussy. She moaned his name countless times as he drove her crazy with his cock. The room was filled with the sound of their love-making. Junko felt close to cumming, sensing this, Izuru withdraw his member from her.

“No! Please let me cum!,” she begged. She was so close and it hurt as she was denied and was forced to wait. Every passing second was painful. Not yet,” he states. “Besides,” he stares at her ass. I want to try something.” Izuru grabs her hips and maintains a strong grip on them. He presses the tip of his member against her back entrance. Junko gasped at what he was about to do. “No! Not there! Pass don't do it!”

Her request was unfortunately ignored as he began inserting his manhood into her ass. He hissed from the tightness of it. Junko cried out in pain as tears began to form in her eyes. He kept going until he was able to fit most of his manhood into her ass. She cried from the pain and her tears fell from her eyes. Izuru kissed her cheek. “The pain will soon go away.” She sniffed.

Once the pain faded away, she sighed. “Y-You can move now,” she whimpers. He began thrusting to loosen her up. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. Her ass was getting looser by the minute, stretched by his cock and by a thorough hammering. She couldn't hold it in anymore as she felt more pleasure than pain.

“Ahh! More! I want you to fuck me harder!,” she screamed. She was panting like an animal in heat. She loved the feeling of his shaft pounding her ass. He obeyed her order and proceeded to go deeper into her ass. She moaned at the feeling. “I-Izuru. Her ass clenched around his cock, which predictably fired a load of semen in her anal cavity

“S-So hot.” She panted as the warm cum began leaking out of her ass after Izuru pulled out. She then felt his arms wrap around her waist and he had their bodies pressed against each other. “You're mine. I won't let anyone else have you or take you away from me,” he stated. “Izuru… I won't leave you. I already told you that you're my partner and I'm yours,” she said.

He tightened his grip around her. “I don't want to lose you to someone else.

“You won't. Besides, I’m sure pretty after yesterday, I’m going to have your child,” she counters.

“Do you promise?,” he asks.

“I promise,” she sweared.

.

 

 


End file.
